This invention relates to a compact golf course layout for providing a complete eighteen hole golf course in a minimal area and, more specifically, to a golf course layout wherein all tee and hole or green areas are located at six apices on the perimeter of a hexagon and one area in the interior of the hexagon.
In view of the increasingly high cost of land and its increasing unavailability in large blocks in more densely populated areas, golf courses have either been forced to move far beyond the population centers or, alternatively, where only limited space is available, the number of holes in the course has been restricted to far below the normal eighteen holes.